


Reverse Falls the Beginning

by xRoseCipherx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseCipherx/pseuds/xRoseCipherx
Summary: Solo mi intento de darle un poco más de información a reverse falls
Kudos: 1





	Reverse Falls the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Otros escritos xRoseCipherx en Wattpad   
> Inglés y español   
> Y la continuación de este en Wattpad 
> 
> Este es solo un resumen

A una corta edad Gregory Gleeful, único hijo de Ismael y Alice Gleeful magnates del petróleo y dueños de Reverse Falls, un pequeño caserío en Oregón, fundado por uno de sus ancestros, entendió que su padre era frio e indiferente con respecto a nada más que no fuera dinero y buenos resultados, criado por sirvientes después de la muerte de su madre durante el parto, Gregory paso la mayor parte de sus primeros 18 años de vida en un internado, solo las fiestas y vacaciones de verano en la gran mansión de la familia en el pequeño y muerto pueblo, a los 21 años y después de una relación de 3 años contrajo matrimonio con Kathryn Porter única heredera de una empresa maderera aumentando así la fortuna y poder familiar.


End file.
